Don't leave me
by CeeCeeBB
Summary: Set after Elena broke up with Stefan. Stefan finds comfort in Vampire Barbie


**Stefan wasn't sure where to go from here. He loved Elena and he hadn't wanted her to end things, God knew he hadn't, but as he sat on the edge of the sofa, cushion compressed beneath his backside, he knew that she was right. They couldn't be together. Their relationship did nothing but cause pain to everyone around them and Stefan couldn't live with himself if something happened to anyone else that Elena loved because of the two of them. Brushing his fingers over his face, he let out a shaky little breath and tried his best to compose himself. The last thing he needed was for Damon to waltz in and start in on him.**

Caroline had brought her mother back home, safe and sound. The trip had been an emotional one at that. After she'd used complusion upon her mother she had pretended everything was back to normal, that this wasn't killing her inside. The fact that her mother had finally given way to accept that she was a vampire was a huge step, but it was too dangerous to her own well being and to Damons, to Stefan's. Caroline knew that, and she hoped that they would all realize the sacrifice she had made. However all that left her as she arrived back at the house, Elena rushing past her, tears in her eyes. "Elena?" She had attempted to stop her friend, though the brunette kept on running. Instantly she thought Damon had done something stupid but as she moved through the house she knew that wasn't the case. She wasn't sure what had exactly happened but she knew it wasn't good, and she knew that Stefan sitting on the couch? He wasn't composed, not like he normally was. Rounding the couch at vampyric speed she stopped, standing in front of him, head tilted to the side as worry slowly took hold of her features. "_Stefan?_"

**Stefan looked up at Caroline when he heard her voice, once more wiping his face to make sure the tears were gone before turning fully to look at the girl. "Hey." he said, faking a smile and not doing too terribly good a job at it. "Get your mom home safe?" he questioned. "How'd it go?"**

She wasn't fooled. The pain was written all over Stefan's face. "Yeah." She nodded slowly, studying his face some more. "It was..difficult but she's home now, and that's all that matters." She sat down upon the couch beside him, her eyes still locked on him. "I just saw Elena.." She trailed off, watching his expression change at the mention of her name, "_Stefan.. what happened_?"

**"It's over..." Stefan said with a slight shrug, trying his best to make it seem like it didn't matter. "We're just not good for each other, Caroline. She just realized it was the truth and... things are just done. It's better this way." he assured her. "Don't worry about me. Things are actually going to be just fine because Katherine can't be pissed that I'm with her if I'm not... and now she'll be safe and the people she loves will be safe." he explained. "Everyone lucks out in the end."**

Caroline stared at Stefan for quite some time, letting the words sink in. She was shocked at his words. They..broke up? She shook her head, straight blonde locks tumbling around her shoulders as she did. "_You can't have broken up_.." Caroline paused. "_You know that's not true Stefan_" How could he say that he and Elena weren't good for each other? Sure a few months ago Caroline had said something along those lines about the two.. but that was the old Caroline, the stubborn stuck up, bitchy Caroline. She knew that Elena and Stefan loved each other. That when it hit her. Katherine. "_Bullshit!"_Caroline swore. "_Stefan! Katherine has every reason to come after you now. She's won.. we can't let her win._"

**"Just drop it Caroline." Stefan said, shaking his head. "It's not worth it. I'm not going to just let her hurt Elena over and over again. I can't sit by and let it happen and until things are resolved... Elena and I really just can't be together anymore. It can't happen."**

She shook her head gently. How could they be over? After everything that Elena and Stefan had gone through, it just.. didn't seem real to Caroline. None of this really did. "_Stefan_" She let his name fall from her lips with ease as she took everything into consideration. "_I know where you're coming from. I did the same thing to Matt._" She admitted with a nod, her eyes watching Stefan closely. "_and I know that everything's not okay. You're not okay. You won't be for awhile, you love her Stefan and there's no changing that._" Hesitating for a moment Caroline offered a soft smile before leaning forward and pulling him into her body, hugging him.

**"Loving her isn't going to keep her safe..." he sighed. "And maybe I won't be okay, but I gotta try... sitting here killing myself over this isn't going to do a damn thing for either one of us." Though he wanted to pull away, to be strong and not accept all her comforting, he didn't and he let her hug him. Even lifted his hand to slide around her body, giving her the slightest little squeeze.**

She let her hands rub his back softly before she moved away from his body to face him. "_To an extent, it will. You love her and because of that you've let her go, to prevent her from danger. From Katherine._" Caroline smiled softly, "_You're right. Personally for me I went out and drink, partied it up and then watched a bunch of sappy movies._" A soft laugh fell from her lips before she straightened. "_But I don't know how that sounds to you._"

**"Sounds better than sobbing all night..." he admitted. "Not that I cried or anything. My manliness would be questioned by Damon as soon as he heard that shit I'm sure. So... wanna watch a movie and get me wasted?" he teased.**

Caroline smiled widely at Stefan's words. "_It is._"A loud laugh escaped from her lips, her fingers threading through her blonde locks quickly. "_You can't bullshit me Stefan. And Damon, as much as he's grown on me_" She paused before shuddering,"_He's still a douche bag at times._" Caroline stood up quickly, smile placed to her features. "_Lets!"_

**"Pick some sappy movies because I've never been very good at that." he admitted, shaking his head a little, but managing to give her a smile. "I can find something for us to get drunk on."**

Caroline smiled once more at the fact that Stefan actually managed to pull a smile onto his features. "_That's the spirit!_" She bounded over to the television that was tucked away behind oak doors in the entertainment centre, stationed in around books. "_Hey, good news is.. if I'm drunk I won't become a sobbing mess on your shoulder!"_

**He smiled again at her, shook his head a little and went off to get some liquor for the pair of them. Returning with a couple of bottles, he settled on the sofa and offered her out a bottle. "What'd you pick?" he questioned her.**

Her eyes scanned the movies that lay under the television. Her frail hands wrapped around a movie case before pulling it out and waving it back to Stefan. "_The Titanic_" She smiled softly. Turning around to the television again she put the DVD in place and pressed play before skipping over to the couch and landing beside Stefan, taking the bottle and pressing it to her lips. _``Òh wow._`` She sighed. It was the first time she`d drank since being turned.

**Stefan chuckled, unable to keep from doing so. "Damn." he told her. "I thought you were going to hit me with sappy but that takes the cake. Will you think less of me if I cry when Jack dies?" he teased.**

Caroline snickered softly, "_Of course not!_" She moved on the couch, bringing her bare legs under her body as the movie began. "_Here`s to a night of... fun and letting go."_

**He nodded, lifting up one of the other bottles for himself. "Fun and letting go." he agreed, taking a long swig from the bottle. He needed fun and letting go. He loved Elena, but damn if there hadn't been a hell of a lot of work that had to be put into being together. Fighting with her had been the worst thing ever, but now that things were over, he felt a little relieved.**

Caroline sighed softly as she brought the bottle up to her lips and chugged, letting the booze slid down her throat quickly. "_Stefan?_" She questioned as she shifted on the couch, to face him. "_Do you think things will settle down..maybe even a little?"_

**"I'm hoping they will." Stefan told her as he took another long chug from his bottle before setting it down on the coffee table and turning to look at the girl. "But no matter what happens... I'm going to protect you." he promised her, giving her the tiniest little reassuring smile. "I promise you."**

Caroline arched a brow, tilting her head as he spoke."_Why?_" She shook her head, smiling softly._" I mean.. I`m not your burden Stefan. I appreciate everything you`ve done for me but.._" She shrugged softly._" You don`t have to protect me. I may be clumsy and new to this whole.. wanting to rip peoples throat out thing, but.. I can manage.. some what._" She laughed softly before taking another chug, starting to feel the effects of the booze.

**I never said you were a burden." he told her, shaking his head. "I'll protect you because you need to be protected." he explained. "And because I care about you. You're never going to learn on your own. I'll be here for you..."**

Caroline`s lips formed a tight smile as her eyes fell onto Stefan. "_Thank you. You`re an incredible guy Stefan. I`m glad that we`re friends._" She leaned sideways once more her arms found their way around his neck in order to pull him into a hug.

**Stefan's own body was feeling the effects of the liquor, but he didn't think too much on it. Not when her arms wound around his neck and she pulled him close. "You're welcome..." he murmured, his own arms wrapping around the tiny blonde's body. "I'm glad we're friends too."**

Caroline breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. He smelled amazing, not in the sense that humans did to her now that she was turned. But.. just as a male. His cologne was incredibly strong while being this close, but she didn`t mind in the least. "_Sorry"_ She muttered before pulling back, her eyes scaning his face landing on his lips and lingering ther before she pressed back against the couch and brought the bottle to her lips.

**He shook his head a little. "Why are you sorry?" he questioned, obviously a tiny bit confused. Then her eyes landed on his lips and he couldn't help but let his tongue draw slowly across his lower lip.**

"_It was out of the blue_" She shrugged, her eyes looking back at him to watch his tongue draw across his lip. "_I..."_ Her eyes fell in a trance to his lips once more, before gazing back to meet his gaze. "_I know that uhm.. some people don`t like being touched that much.._" She wasn`t even making sense to herself at this point. Part of it was the booze, the other was her trance held upon his lips. She drew the bottle back to her lips and took a long sip.

**Stefan let his lower lip be caught between his lips, giving it the slightest little tug before shaking his head slightly. "I don't mind being touched." he told her. "You can touch me all you want. Doesn't bother me..." he assured her.**

Did he just say that? Caroline blinked a few times before putting the bottle down on the coffee table in front of the couch. So much for watching the movie. Caroline replayed the scene, his words going over in her head. The image of Stefan biting his lip caught up in her mind as well. "_Oh yeah?"_ She questioned before leaning forward slightly, her hands gaining a mind of their own as they trailed over his forearms.

**Stefan could feel those touches in every fiber of his being. The way those soft fingers of hers slid slowly upward over her forearms, the way her eyes looked as they caught his, a sort of burning within them. "Yeah..." he whispered, nodding ever so slightly as he watched her, not once letting his eyes stray from hers.**

Drinking caused things to be enhanced, further then they already were with her new being. Her eyes traveled over his body, siezing up the sight before finding his eyes with a soft smile. Her body inched towards his again, her hands finding their way to his chest, nails softly raking down the fabric.

**Stefan found himself biting his bottom lip as she moved closer to him, more so as she raked her fingers slowly downwards over the fabric of his shirt. His eyes slid down to her fingertips and then back up to her eyes as he drew in a shaky little breath.**

Caroline hadn`t been this close to someone since the break up with Matt. She hadn`t been intimate with anyone since Matt ether, but hell if the opportunity rose, she`d take it. A voice in the back of her head announced that if it did, she would have slept with both Salvatore brothers. Her eyes caught that, instantly her lips parted to let her tongue through in order to dampen them. Her fingers ran up to his neck, stroking down his nape.

**Stefan's eyes stayed on hers, at least until her tongue drew slowly over her lips and he couldn't keep his eyes off of those perfectly pouty lips. As her fingertips slid over the nape of his neck, he leaned in a little more, perhaps too much into her personal space, but she hadn't pushed him away thus far. Perhaps it was the booze, perhaps it was the hurt over Elena, but either way, he wanted to get closer to Caroline.**

"_Stefan"_ His voice fell from her lips in a coo. As he leaned forward she took that as an okay. She leaned forward, closing the distance and small gap between them as her lips gently brushed against his. A shiver ran down her spine quickly, her fingers grasped at his neck, her body urging itself forward against his.

**He would have said her name, but it was far too much to have to pull himself away from her mouth to do so. So he just went with it, lips parting ever so slightly as his fingers drifted to her waist and around the girl's body to pull her in against him and then onto his lap as his other hand slid back into her hair. A soft, predatory sort of growly moan escaped against her mouth, muffled by the press of their lips. Sure, he should have felt that this was wrong, but right now, right now he needed this very thing.**

Caroline moaned softly only to have it engulfed by his lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck now only to sort through his hair, tugging at the short strands. Her body continued to press forward into his own before she moved her hips, climbing so that she was kneeling above his lap, their lips still pressing together. Her tongue licked at his bottom lip before she pulled away, her eyes looking at his before biting her bottom lip slightly.

**"We shouldn't be doing this..." he whispered as their lips parted, but he shook his head a little. "God... I don't care..." he breathed, leaning in to catch her lower lip between his teeth. "I wanna do this..."**

As he spoke Caroline frowned and slowly backed up but then he spoke once more and all worries and concerns went out the window. "_Stefan_" His name fell from her lips in a soft moan. As he moved her hands fell to the hem of her shirt and urged it up and over her head.

**Stefan's fingers slid up her sides, brushing over the curve of her breasts as his lips found hers once more. It should have felt wrong, but it didn't feel wrong. It felt perfect, she felt perfect. "Caroline..."**

She couldn`t help but smile as his fingers graced her skin. She`d been attracted to Stefan since day one, but of course she wasn`t allowed to say anything because of Elena dating him and so on. She felt bad thinking like that, but she couldn`t dwell upon it at the current situation. Her hands fell to his shirt, attempting to pull his shirt off.

**Stefan's fingers moved away from her body only long enough to draw his own shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside and not much caring where it landed. His lips found her collarbone and he kissed downwards over the curve of her breasts and back up again to her neck and just beneath her ear. Her skin was flawless, like porcelain, a tiny china doll. Perfection that could breathe. "You're beautiful..." he whispered against her ear, brushing her hair back so he could have more access to her neck. "Perfect..."**

Her eyes found his body a surge running through her body as she took sight of his muscles, the toned body. Her head fell back as his lips attacked her skin, her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she sucked in a deep breath. She just listened to his words, a smile coming to her lips. Her hands wrapped back around his neck, nails raking the skin.

**"I like that..." he whispered, biting her skin, gently grazing it with his teeth. "Nails across my skin... letting me know how much you like the way it feels for my lips to be on your flesh..." he murmured against her skin. "How bout... how bout we move this upstairs... my bedroom..." he murmured, lifting her up off the couch, his hands sliding over her backside.**

Caroline moaned lowly, her back arching into him. She wasn`t about to complain that was for sure. Her arms wrapped firmly around his neck, holding her body against his as he stood. "_Okay._" She managed before leaning down to kiss Stefan`s jawline.

**He drew in a shaky breath as he carried her away from the living room, up the stairs and into his room only to shut and latch the door behind him. Damon would have to work a little harder if he wanted inside the room tonight, damn it. He had more important things to attend to, like Caroline. Laying the girl on his bed, he let his fingertips slide downwards over her sides and to her hips as he leaned over the bed to kiss her lips.**

Damon. He crossed Caroline`s mind only as a worry. Just that, what if he heard them? What if he used it and told Elena, would she believe him? Would she hate Caroline forever? But then it slipped her mind as she realized she was in Stefan`s room, on his bed. Her arms never once left their place around his neck, holding on though loosening as she lay down. "_Stefan_" She cooed his name.

**"Caroline..." he whispered, his lips sliding down her body over her chest and down her stomach. His fingers found the fastenings on her jeans and he unbuttoned the top button, slowly dragging the zipper down as his eyes flicked up to meet hers. "Do you want me?" he whispered.**

The way he said her name cause a shiver to run down her spine. God had she wanted this for so long, she wanted to hear her name fall from his lips in a moan, not Elena`s. She arched her hips up and off of the bed as he pulled the zipper down, "_God yes."_She admitted, wiggling her hips in an attempt to usher her jeans off of her skin.

**His fingertips hooked in the waistline of the girl's jeans, slowly dragging the fabric downward, letting the material fall to the floor before kissing along her calf and up her thigh, teasingly moving nearly up to the juncture between her thighs only to move to her stomach again. Trailing his lips over her stomach and chest, he found her mouth again, a muffled sort of moan escaping against her lips.**

Her back arched once more as he pressed kisses along her skin. A whine of sorts leaving her lips as he moved over her thighs, over her cunt. Her hands found his shoulders, nail raking into his skin as she ground her hips up against his gaining a moan from herself at her own actions.

**He couldn't help but smirk just slightly against her mouth as his fingertips slid between them to unfasten his own jeans before pulling back from the girl and moving off the bed to slowly slip out of them. His eyes never once left hers. "You want me pretty bad..." he whispered. "I can smell it on you... that need for me..." he breathed. "Panties, off." he whispered. "Or else I'm going to rip them off of you." He didn't know where that dominance had come from, perhaps the liquor, but it was there.**

Her eyes traveled his body, siezing up the sight of his toned body, basically naked before her. Who would have guessed. Her eyes fell back to his own gaze, instantly she blushed at his words. Obeying his every command she pushed her hips off of the bed in time to slid her panties down and off, kicking them off of the bed. Sitting up she un-did her bra as well, tossing it to the side to expose her form entirely. Dominance always had been a turn on for Caroline so had biting, with Stefan it was even hotter.

**Stefan smirked a little as he watched her undress, body bared before him. God she was beautiful. Perhaps the polar opposite of Elena. The dark eyes and hair and olive complexion would have been too much for him, but Caroline... Caroline was fair and light eyed, her hair loose on her shoulders and a perfect shade of blonde. Having her exposed to him this way, laying on his bed waiting for him... it was enough to make his cock twitch within his boxers. Which reminded him that the fabric was constricting and so he pushed the fabric down, stepping out of the pooled material around his ankles. Moving closer to the bed, he bit his bottom lip and reached out to catch her hand in his own. Pulling her fingers to the lower part of his stomach, he let out a little moan of approval. "Wanna touch me?" he whispered.**

Though brothers, the two Salvatore brothers were turning out to be completely different lovers. Damon was rough, quick and impatient. That and well he liked to bite, not for the pleasure and kink but for the blood draw. Which she saw the amusment and pleasure in now, but at the time hadn`t. Stefan wad dominant, spoke during foreplay which urged her on only further. Her eyes fell to his cock as his boxers fell away, her eyes then traveled back up to meet his gaze, her lips pulling into a smirk. She moved on the bed from her sitting position to one of animal instinct, on her knees she gazed up at Stefan briefly before her hand took hold of his cock, pumping slowly as she leaned forward to flick her tongue along his shaft.

**Stefan liked to be dominant, but he liked the foreplay part of being a lover. He liked the touching, the teasing, the way his lovers eyes could dance over his body. There was more to being in bed together than just the sex. Stefan liked for the process to be more drawn out. That little smirk on her face amused him and as she got to her knees before him, her fingers curling around his cock in the perfect sort of way she had about her, he couldn't help but draw in a shaky breath. Of course that shaky breath turned into a sharp gasp as her tongue flicked over him. "Fuck.." he whispered, his fingertips sliding into her hair, pushing the blonde strands away from her face so he could see that perfect mouth of hers as she teased him. "You like that cock, Caroline?" he whispered. "Show me that you know what to do with it..."**

She couldn`t imagine her best friend doing this. No way in hell. And so it made Caroline wonder if Elena had given Stefan oral, or if it`d be way too long for him since he last received it. Ether way she was detirmined to make it count, make the memory stick. Her eyes flickered back up to his as she licked back up his cock before taking his head into her mouth, her tongue circling around it. Her hand pumped to the bottom of his cock, resting at the base, her fingers rubbing slowly as she lowered, taking in more of his cock.

**Elena hadn't ever let her lips curl around him the way Caroline's were now. Sure there'd been heavy petting and once or twice they'd gone all the way, but Elena had never once done as Caroline was doing. It was hard for Stefan to even picture her doing such a thing. She was far too wholesome or some shit for that. Caroline, while she could put on that innocent look about her in public... he knew that she could be a little freak in the bed as she was proving quite well now as she let her mouth take more of his cock inside of it. Her fingers teasing at the base of his cock only drew another groan from him, cock twitching within that warm, perfect mouth of hers. His fingers fisted in her blonde hair and he rolled his hips gently against her face. He didn't want to hurt the girl, so he was careful, but fucking her mouth certainly caused goosebumps to rise over his flesh. "Such a dirty girl..." he whispered. "You know just what to do with that big fucking dick, don't you?" he asked her, eyes on hers as he tilted his head for a better angle at viewing her.**

The groans that escaped his mouth above her only urged her on, pressing further down to deepthroat his cock. Her head bobbing along before coming up with a soft slurp as she swallowed the built up saliva. Her eyes drew back up to his as her tongue flicked across the head of his cock, her hand now pumping again. Her eyes kept up on his for awhile, her actions keeping pace

**"Oh shit..." he groaned out, biting his bottom lip to keep from making even more noise. The way she looked as she was doing such dirty things to him only served to make him harder, how that was possible he wasn't sure. "Just like that..." he breathed, rolling his hips against her movements. "Fuck..."**

Had she been able to she would have smirked at his words. Caroline looked down for a moment as she took his cock back into her mouth swallowing him whole, bobbing along before coming back up just as quickly. Her hand kept pumping as her tongue circle his head, her eyes now back on his as she worked.

**He grunted a little with each movement that she made and by the time she rolled her tongue over the head of him, he thought he might come at even a flicker of a touch from her. "I'm close..." he warned her, drawing in a shaky breath. "fuckin' close."**

Caroline noted his words, though it only caused her pace to quicken. Her hand moving faster now, grip tightening ever so slightly though not enough to hurt. Her eyes darted down once more before back to his, locking onto his. Her tongue circled his head, her lips pressing gently to his cock before she removed her mouth completely just pumping as she kept her gaze locked onto him. After a few moments her lips found his cock again, taking him into her mouth once more before coming back up. Watching him her tongue flicked quickly against his cock.

**"Fuck..." he whispered, the word a strangled sort of grunt as it left his lips. Drawing in a shaky sort of breath, his cock twitched and he barely got out a small warning for the girl. "I'm gonna..." he whispered before his cock jerked and hot liquid exploded from within him.**

Caroline knew what was coming and was ready for it. The hot liquid hitting the back of her throat, flowing over her tongue as she licked at his cock. Moving back slightly she swallowed his load before licking any remaining beads from his cock slowly.

**Stefan's eyes closed only briefly, stars bursting behind his eyelids before he forced his eyes open again to look down at the girl. "You're fuckin' beautiful..." he whispered as he drew his fingertips over her cheek, cock twitching as she let her tongue draw over a particularly tender spot. "Jesus Christ..."**

She continued her actions for a few moments before she pushed herself back, sitting on her legs bent behind her. Her tongue pushed past her lips to lick at them, tasting him on her lips. Her eyes trailed along his body, from his cock up his chest back to meet his gaze a coy smile pressed to her lips.

**"Lay back..." he told her, eyes roaming over her body. "I wanna return the favor." God, the thought of touching her, tasting her... it was enough to drive him completely insane.**

She listened to his words. Moving back over the bed she fell onto her back, her head resting upon his pillow before she slowly parted her legs on the bed. Her eyes found his as a hand trailed down her body to her pussy, her fingers gliding over herself causing her to moan at the sensation.

**He bit his bottom lip as he watched her play with herself. He could see the glistening opening between those perfect folds of her pussy lips and he found himself dying to be pressed inside that perfect entrance. "That's it, baby..." he breathed. "Rub that pussy... get it ready for me..." he whispered as he crawled on the bed with her, one hand sliding over her thigh as he watched her.**

Another moan fell from her lips as she arched off of the bed. "_Fuck Stefan_" His name fell from her lips in a loud moan. She knew at this point Damon would hear them, and she dìdn`t give a flying fuck. Her index finger ran between her pussy lips, running back up she rub her clit causing another moan to erupt from her as his hand found her thigh.

**Sliding his fingertips slowly upwards, he parted her folds, leaning in to tease his tongue along her slit. He couldn't help but groan against her skin. She tasted like candy and perfection all rolled into one perfect flavor. "Caroline..." he whispered against her folds before letting his tongue slip inside of her.**

Her head fell back against the bed as his fingers found their way, her back staying arched off of the bed. A sharp breath of intake was heard before a low moan as his tongue pushed inside of her pussy. Her finger kept rubbing against her clit while the other balled into the sheets.

**He curled his tongue against the inner walls of her pussy each time he pulled it nearly out of her before thrusting it right back inside of her again. The smell of her was intoxicating and he could hardly contain his own arousal. His cock was hard again, pressed between his body and the sheets beneath them. He ached to be inside of her, but for now that would have to wait. For now he wanted to make her shatter in every way imaginable.**

Loud moans fell from her lips at each movement he made. Her eyes fell shut tightly as her body writhed against his touch, against the bed. No matter what she or Stefan did, she couldn`t get enough of him. "_Ohh fuck!_" Her lips let the swear fall from her lips with ease before her hand shot to his hair, fingers tugging at the short strands

**Stefan never once let up on his tortuous movements, continuing to curl his tongue within that heated channel. The way she cried out only served to make him more focused on making her shatter. His fingertips danced up over her sides, cupping her breasts and allowing his thumbs to slide over her nipples, smirking as best he could against her flesh as those little nubs tightened and hardened further under his touch. He groaned against her flesh, the vibrations he knew would only serve to help her closer to her explosion, the explosion he was waiting on.**

Her fingers kept in his hair, tangling themselves in the short strands, her pale and slender fingers threading before tugging gently on the strands. Her back lowered back to the bed before arching once more at the sensations Stefan was creating. A shiver ran down her spine as his touch, his hands finding her breasts, nipples hardening almost instantly. "_Ohh fuck._" Her bottom lip caught in her teeth before moaning lowly. "_Stefan!_" Her orgasm was close. The waves of pleasure increasing, her hips writhing against his touch, against his tongue.

**He groaned again, a rumbling sort of predatory growl before sliding his tongue from within the girl only to move upwards and catch her clit within his lips. He gave the little nub a long suck before flicking it teasingly fast. He knew she was close to exploding and every little flicker closer he could get her, the better.**

Her fingers pulled roughly at his hair as his tongue left her pussy, her hands leaving his hair only to fall to his shoulders. Caroline's hips bucked up into his mouth, her head falling back against the pillow as her eyes closed, a loud moan falling from her lips. Another flick of his tongue to her clit and everything blurred for a moment. Waves of pleasure ran through her body as she came, her nails digging into his shoulders. "_Fuck!...Stefan!_"

**He groaned again, mouth once more returning to her dripping cunt. His tongue darted inside of that hot tunnel, lapping at the juices that flowed from within her. She tasted like honey and sugar and Stefan continued to trail his tongue over that dripping entrance until her body slowed down it's bucking thrusts against his face. Reluctantly he pulled his lips from her pussy, eyes flicking up to catch hers. "Elena would never let me do that..." he breathed.**

Several soft moans and pants escaped from her lips, her body still rocking against his tongue, against his mouth. Her fingers slowly released themselves from Stefan's shoulders, her finger tips rubbing over the places where her nails had dug into his skin. Her hips came to a still, resting back against the bed as her chest slowly fell with a large sigh. Her eyes opened once more, her head raising to look down at him. Her lips twitched slightly, daring to smile at his words. "_She's a bit of a priss when it comes to anything sexual, I'm sure you've learned that._" Her hands grasped onto his shoulder, urging him up her body. "_No more talk of Elena."_

**She was more right than she realized but Stefan didn't talk any more of Elena as he was directed upwards over the girl's body. His cock lightly pressing against her still twitching cunt. "I don't want to talk of her any more..." he breathed. "I think I'm on to better things..."**

The smirk that graced her lips, she couldn't help. Who would have thought that after compelling her mother into believeing that she had come down with a cold and that everything was as normal as it could be, that she'd come back to the Salvatore boarding house only to get drunk and end up fucking Stefan. "_Good._" She breathed as her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers instantly finding their way into his hair before she leaned up to kiss him.

**He caught her mouth eagerly. Most men would have drawn back considering she'd just swallowed down a load of his come, but he refused to. If anything the taste of himself on her lips was arousing. She'd gone down on him in the most exquisite of ways and he'd be damned if he stop kissing her.**

Her tongue flicked out from between her lips to lap at Stefan's bottom lip, her teeth catching his lip gently. Her fingers took hold of several strands before pulling on them roughly forcing Stefan to lift his head back, her lips instantly seeking out the jugular of his neck.

**Stefan groaned at the feel of her lips on his neck. For someone so innocent, she had all the fire of a sex kitten within that perfect little body of hers.**

Anyone that knew Caroline knew that she was wound as tightly as possible. All her energy, rage it all came out during sex. As her lips kissed his neck, she felt a pang in her mouth, knowing full well that her fangs had pushed down through her gums. She had feed a good four hours ago, and wasn't exactly hungry, it was just the lure of skin beneath her lips. Without hesitation she drew her lip up, drawing her teeth along his skin.

**"Fuck..." he gasped out, the feel of her fangs drawing across his neck enough to make his cock twitch against her folds. "Bite me." he told her. "Go ahead and do it."**

Caroline didn't need to be told twice, that was for damn sure. Kissing over the nape of his neck, her tongue lapped at the spot quickly before sinking her fangs into his flesh, tasting his skin and blood beneath her tongue. She could feel the veins rising under her eyes, a low moan fell from her lips as her tongue licked at the wound she had created.

**He groaned, only it sounded more like a growl as her fangs sank into his flesh. "Fuck me..." he grunted. Sliding one hand between them, he caught hold of his throbbing cock and gave it a couple of tugs. "I wanna be inside you..." he whispered, teasing the head of him over her folds. "Wanna be in that hot little cunt..."**

To hear Stefan like this. Swearing, growls escaping from his throat and talking dirty to her? Fuck was it a turn on. It was as though he had two sides to him completely. She wasn't complaining, not in the least. Her hips bucked up at their own accord as his head teased over her cunt. Giving the wound upon his neck another lick she fell back to the bed, her fingers releasing his hair and allowing him to move freely.

**Positioning himself just barely inside of that hot tunnel, Stefan let his hand slide away from his cock and gripped her thigh, jerking it up higher on his hip as he sank roughly inside of her. "Fuck..." he gasped out. She was tighter than he could have dreamed of, her whole body feeling like it was swallowing him up from the inside out.**

Arching her back Caroline moaned loudly as he pushed into her. A breath caught in her throat, "_Move._" Her words came out in a panted form of a cry, a plea. "_Please Stefan.. move._" Her hips ground slowly against his, ushering him to him inside of her. She needed this, god did she ever. Her tongue ran along her exposed fangs, still tasting him on her tongue.

**Far be it for him to refuse her. Stefan rolled his hips away from hers only to roughly sink back inside that hot slit of hers. "You like that?" he gasped out. "You like that big, fat cock tearing that tight little pussy apart?"**

Another loud moan came from her lips. How Damon hadn't bother to knock or interupt them was beyond Caroline. If he was in the house he could hear them, there was no doubt about that. "_Ooh fuck_" Her hips arched against his, continuing to move at their own accord. "_Yeah."_She answered, her eyes locking onto his, her tongue licking at her lips.

**Stefan's fingers caught in her hair, tugging the blonde strands back into his fist, jerking her head to the side and letting his own fangs protrude from his gums. Dragging them over her flesh, he picked up the pace of his thrusts, grinding against her hips each time he sank inside of her. "You're so fucking tight..." he grunted. "Just like a virgin... Fuck..."**

A sharp gasp fell from her lips as her head was forced to the side, feeling his fangs across her skin sent a shiver down her spine. Her hips fell back to the bed, resting there as her legs rose bent at the knee to rest against his sides. Her fingers rose to knead her breasts, catching her nipples and tweaking them.

**He would have asked if he could bite her, but the way she gasped said she wouldn't mind. Stefan sank his fangs into that perfect, flawless neck of hers and groaned at the feel of her blood trickling into his mouth. He lapped at her skin, picking up the pace of each thrust inside of her. His own fingertips slid down between their bodies to press against that hot little nub between her folds, rolling his fingers over it in slow little circles.**

Her eyes fell shut as his fangs sank into her flesh, loud moans from her throat graced the air. Her pale skin stained with her own blood, her lips still holding onto precious beads of Stefan's blood from the previous puncture holes. A cry of pleasure erupted from behind her lips as he thrust into her, his fingers finding her clit once more. "_Ooh god._" Her fingers continued to work at her breasts, "_Fuck me Stefan._"

**He complied with her request, pulling his fangs from within her and retracting them only to find her mouth in a rough kiss as he picked up the pace once again. His fingertips pressed harder on her clit, rolling it more forcefully beneath the press of his fingers**

Moaning into the kiss her lips pressed back against his with a new fierceness. Her breath caught in her throat as her hit a spot inside of her that caused waves of pleasure to roll over her. Her hands shot from her breasts to his shoulders, grasping onto them, her nails digging into his flesh as moans fell from her lips loudly.

**Stefan's fingers slid away from the girl's clit, grasping her hands and jerking them away from his shoulders only to force them to the bed as he rolled his hips more forcefully against hers. "You like that?" he grunted, eyes fixed on hers. "Tell me you like it..." he breathed. "Say my name, Caroline..."**

Her hands attempted to fight against the movement of placement but stopped, curling into the sheets. Her eyes were caught by his gaze, lust clouding each pair. Once more her breath caught in her throat as she attempted to speak. Swallowing the moan in her throat she panted out, "_Fuck me Stefan._" Her tongue licked at her lips, "_Your cock feels so good.. so fucking big._"

**He growled, low in his throat as he leaned in to seal her lips with his own, hips rolling forcefully against hers. Every movement was calculated and as his hips connected with hers, he rolled them. Ground them against her body, pinning her clit between them to give her that extra bit of stimulation.**

Her body writhed against his, moaning into his mouth. Her moans soon became pants, cries of pleasure as heat rose in her stomach. Her orgasm was so close, she could nearly taste the overload of pleasure. Her fingers dug into her palms through the sheets. Just a little longer and she'd be done.

**Sliding his arms around the girl's waist, he pulled her body up from the bed and pulled her against his chest. His hips never once slowed as he rocked against her. This new position only served to sink him further within her. "Fuck..." he breatehd.**

Caroline didn't protest at the movement, but welcomed it. Her arms wrapped around his neck, clinging onto him tightly. Her moans quickened, her breathing hitched at the rocking motion of their bodies colliding. "_Oh fuccckkk_" She drawled the curse, her back arching as waves of pleasure poured over her. "_Stefan!_" She cried as her orgasm took hold of her

**The clenching of her muscles around him drew a curse from his own lips and he rolled his body into that tightened channel. "Fuck me..." he grunted. "So fucking... fuck... I'm... fuck..." he gasped out as his own orgasm took hold of him and every ounce of his body shook with pleasure. His muscles tightened and that heated liquid shot inside of her tight cunt, coating her from the inside and slowly trickling between them. "Fuck..." he whispered, his words panted out as he held tight to her body, his face burying itself against the crook of her neck.**

Pants, moans and cries of pleasure continued to erupt from her lips. The searing pleasure over taking her body, his hips pressing against her own, rocking their bodies together tightly. Her small form shook gently against Stefan's as her chest rose and fell, her breathing still hitched as soft moans came from her lips. Her fingers pushed through his hair, cradling his head in the crook of her neck.

**The thought of how depressed he'd been when the night had began was a distant memory now as she held him tight, cradling him against herself. "I think I just tasted heaven..." he whispered as he pulled back only enough to catch her mouth with his own.**

Caroline had enough time to smile before their lips caught each other, pressing tightly together. Her body arched against his for a moment before falling back into place, her fingers slowly threading the locks of hair. Breaking away from his lips she smiled at him, "_I told you. A night to let go._"

**"But now I don't want to let go..." he whispered as he laid her back on the bed and slowly slipped from within her. Moving to lay beside the girl, he pulled her close to him and held tight to her. "I just wanna hold on... to you..."**

Her lips kept the smile as he spoke. She allowed him to lay her back, she didn't complain in the slightest. She liked the feeling of his body pressed up against hers, still or rocking against her. "_Who said you had to?_" Her brow arched, "_I'm here._" She assured him.

**He smiled at her and let his tongue slide over his lower lip before leaning in to kiss the girl. "Promise you'll stay?" he asked her.**

Her eyes fallowed his tongue as it licked at his bottom lip, her eyes entranced. "_I promise."_She nodded softly before inching closer to Stefan, their bodies pressed together tightly still. Her lips found his gently before she broke away, resting her head on his chest.


End file.
